


Quiet Autumn Nights

by Quin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat: Treat, mentions of past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: Shane has come to like quiet autumn nights.
Relationships: Shane & Linus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Quiet Autumn Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



Sometimes the urge is still there, calling his name, trying to coerce Shane into taking home a bottle of beer from Joja Mart. Because it’s just one bottle, and one bottle can’t hurt, right? Or stop at the Stardrop Saloon for a pint because that’s part of having a social life. Except that Shane never exchanged more than a few words with the other guests when he used to get drunk.

Of course, he knows that if he takes a little sip, the addiction will kick in. The overwhelming need to fill all of the emptiness threatening him becoming simply too much to bear. All so he can sense a sign of life in himself.

Shane is aware that the villagers will pass their verdict on him if they see him drinking again. But that’s not the reason why he was able to stop. No, the reason is an elderly man living in a small tent on the outskirts of Pelican Town.

There are crisp nights sneaking up on Shane when he leaves Marnie’s ranch for The Mountain. The cold night air rattles his bones, but it also clears his head; and when the breeze touches his skin, it makes him feel alive for he knows his walk will be worth it. There will be a bonfire waiting for him; a faint cracking sound as the flames feed on twigs, their warmth roasting the apples Shane has filled with sugar and cinnamon.

Only a soft glow illuminates the area, there is no artificial light spoiling the view of the moon resting in the night sky.

Shane can savour the sweetness of his fruit and that hint of smoky flavour while watching a shooting star descend down on Stardew Valley. Sharing the comfortable silence with a friend, one who doesn’t want to be judged nor judges. Sober or not sober, depressed or not depressed, living the norm or foraging as an outsider, it doesn’t matter.

Autumn with Linus gives Shane a sense of newfound peace.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Karios, thank you :)


End file.
